


Neglected souls.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spinning and spinning, never stopping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected souls.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 7, 2007.

Riou is starting to think of his relationship with Junta as something like a revolving door that leads to nowhere, with him, Junta and Kazu stuck in it, walking around, forever and ever. Sometimes, they’ll see each other through the glass. More often than not, however, it’s nothing but a reflection, a trick of the light.

  
What he sees, sometimes, on rainy nights when he’s in the neighborhood and heading home from somewhere, is no illusion, in as much as he wishes it was. What he sees is the light in Junta’s bedroom come on, and two silhouettes moving about just past the curtains, both of them familiar. What he sees is his own two feet afterward, moving along faster and faster until he’s practically sprinting back home.

  
One week later, though, he’s in Junta’s room much the way Kazu was and as Junta pulls him to the bed, he wonders if Kazu is now in the position he was just seven days back, looking up at the window, watching their shadows. He probably isn’t running. Only Riou runs.  



End file.
